Bella's Vampire Diary: Blood on My Hands
by sndbrg23
Summary: Bella receives a desperate call from her father. Something has happened in Forks.
1. The Call

Blood on My Hands

March 15, 2011

Renesmee is getting more like a teenager every day. She has the body of a nine year old, and sometimes, the curiosity of the three year old she is. She asks difficult questions; some I can't answer in one sitting.

Last night as she was getting read for bed, Renesmee asked, "Why do we hunt? There are animals like my Jacob that I would never want to hurt. Why do some animals live while others don't?" Cricket, Cricket. I had no clue how to answer her. I told her we'd talk about it as a family tomorrow. I had to buy myself some time, because I didn't know the answer. Later that evening, I spoke to Edward and Carlisle about Renesmee's questions.

Carlisle smiled, "I've been thinking about that since my existence." I know he was trying to lighten the atmosphere, but it failed miserably.

We continued to talk about it throughout the night and into the morning. Ever since becoming a vampire, death is a topic for discussion, and today being the Ides of March, I ponder more and more about it. In order for a vampire to survive, we need blood of animals or humans. They are sacrificed so another can live. In order for a human to live, we needed the flesh of animals and living plants to keep us strong, so Death is a part of life that we accept as a part of living. Not philosophically, comparing human blood to animals is hard to live with. It makes vampires look arrogant; some are, given, but like my family and the Denalis, we live within the human world hoping to make the world a better place. Both Edward and Carlisle believed this explanation would satiate her for the time being, and we would have a family discussion with Jacob, of course, at "dinner." Unfortunately, the discussion never happened.

After our discussion, Edward and I decided to hunt and get the excess energy out of our systems. It was normal routine, and it was a time for us to be a couple and not parents. We knew Nessie was going to wake in a matter of hours, so we dressed and brought nothing else with us. Edward and I wanted to be disconnected from the outside world.

We arrived on Quilette land two hours later, and we wanted to talk to Jacob about Renesmee's questions. Edward, Jacob, and I have talked more in detail about the next couple of years and how confusing and how different Nessie will be as a full "teenager". Edward had recommended that Jacob go to college and let Nessie be a teen, and not let the imprinting get to her head.

Edward dreads the idea that Jacob already has a "claim" on her, but she needs to go through a "typical" teenage life and her feelings will change. Right now, Jacob is her buddy and her best friend. Distance and time will help her transform her feelings in more positive and normal way than the pedophile waiting for his victim. More and more, I see Edward's maturity and experience as an asset and make me love him more than I can describe. Jacob thought this may be a good idea, but it had to be discussed with Nessie as the fall semester approaches.

Jacob was waiting for us. His muscular arms were crossed, and he looked pissed.

"Hey, Jake, you okay?"

"Not really…when someone doesn't bring her cell along?"

"We never bring our cells in the morning…"

"Today you should had. Your dad has been calling the Cullens and us since you left. "

"Dad? What's wrong with Charlie? Is he okay?"

"As far as I know, he sounded worried or stressed. It seemed he really wanted to talk to you."

"Cell. Now." Jacob handed over the cell and dialed Charlie's number.

"Jake?"

"No, it's Bella, Dad. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Something's happened and you need to come to house."

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?"

"Because…because it's complicated. I don't want to talk to you about this over the phone." He stressed, this, which meant it was bad news. "I've talked to Carlisle, and Esme and Rosalie will take care of Renesmee. Please."

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes." I hung up the phone, and Edward's face was grim. "What do you know?"

"Intuition mostly. He had the "cop" voice. I can't read minds on the phone, Bella."

We sprinted to Charlie's house, slowed enough to a human's pace, and walked to front porch. Sue answered the door and let us in. She mirrored my thoughts, and I saw Dad hunched over on the couch.

"Dad, you okay?" Charlie didn't respond. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Dad?"

Charlie looked up with teary eyes, "Hey, kids, have a seat." This time, I didn't argue. "I wanted to talk to you in person, so I can give you some details. Some of this the public doesn't know, and it's still being investigated by the county. Last night, Jessica Stanley and her fiancé were murdered."

I didn't want to believe it. Jessica called me two weeks ago telling me she was engaged. Her fiancé Steve and she met in college, and they decided to get married. Ironically, as much as Jessica wanted to leave the small town, Steve was enchanted, and they bought a house in the outskirts of Forks. They had just finalized the paperwork; the house warming was two weeks ago.

I dug my fingernails so hard in the couch that the cushions started to shred. Edward grabbed my hand and slowly released it from the torn cushions. Charlie looked even more freaked out than ever. "Bella, I know, you're upset; however, I don't want you to **take care of it**. I want this to be a normal **human **investigation. The killer cannot be tracked down and provide you lunch. He or she has to go through due process, have a trial, and serve a sentence. I understand she was your friend; however, this has to happen this way."

So many emotions raced through me, and my vampire mind and body couldn't release tears—just anger. Was this how Irina felt after hearing Laurent had been killed? How Kate and Tanya felt as the Volturi killed Irina? I could only say, "Why?"

"So far, we know it was a staged break in. Things were scattered; nothing taken. Jessica and Steve were shot several times—mostly Steve. We believe he may have been the target. As in motive, it's still unclear. I excused myself from the investigation to keep it objective. I've known the Stanleys as long as they have been here, and I didn't want to put my emotions in this, either."

"We could help. With Edward's abilities and Alice's premonitions, we could find the killer and bring justice faster. I can control my emotions; it's part of my …"

Charlie didn't want to hear it, and he looked into Edward's eyes. "Bella, your Dad is serious. He's dealt with this for a long time, and he's right. We can't get involved. If something would happen, it would be dangerous for us, especially for Renesmee. I don't want you to have blood on your hands out of revenge." Edward knew Renesmee was the key word; he knew my weakness. Damn.


	2. The Run

The Run

Rage enthralled me, but I had to keep it together for the sake of my father. Edward mumbled something to my Dad, and he grabbed my elbow and we walked to the door. "Charlie, we will wait for your call. I guess, we'll see you at the wake." Edward shook Charlie's hand, and in a trance, I walked down the steps, then I sprinted.

I ran as fast as I could through the forest ignoring Edward and everything behind. I wanted to run..run away from my rage, my anger, my frustration. I wanted to forget; I wanted to go back to this morning where everything was perfect. Jessica was not always the friendliest or modest of people, but she befriended me when I arrived at Forks, tried to help me cope when Edward left, and welcomed the Cullens into our circle of friends-that I will never forget. Now, a part of my past was gone as quickly as it was here.

Edward past me in a matter of seconds and grabbed me. "Bella!"

"Let me deal with this, Edward, on my own!"

"NO! This is one of the drawbacks of being who we are. Death is common. People die. Friends and family will no matter be here. Wakes and funerals are the norm. This is one reason vampires do not make friends with humans—their heart gets broken every time we lose someone we love."

"But you were willing to let me age and die…" I choked.

"Because that is human. I wanted you to experience everything a human deals with in a lifetime. There is growth, love, disappointment, and grief. All comes in age and experience. At different ages, you are able to handle different situations: break-ups, graduations, weddings, and death. That is a part of life. Being one of us, we do not have the same privilege as humans to go through that experience. Death shows us what has been accomplished. If there is no death, there is no purpose.

"Unfortunately, everyone but you had to deal with this problem. That's why Rosalie was so resentful for you to take your life so frivolously. You were able to do things that she wasn't able to. When you were pregnant with Renesmee, Rosalie was able to accept your decision and welcome you into the family. You were willing to give your life for someone else; you were willing to entrust Renesmee with her. That was the point in which your decision made sense, and she accepted. Some like Jacob thought she was being selfish, looking for her interests only, but after reading her thoughts for all these years, I understand what she lost and what you and Renesmee gave back to her.

"Jessica's dead. There is a killer, and it's a human killer. Justice has to happen, and we can't be the executioners as much as we want to. I can read all the minds in the world, and Alice can get innumerable premonitions, but we cannot resurrect Jessica, her fiancé, and their memory. Bella, don't you understand? In our lifespan, we will see a thousand people die naturally or unnaturally. We grieve and go on. I know it sounds heartless, but it is a lesson you have to learn, or you'll go insane and lose your humanity.

"Other vampires have tried our lifestyle, but several break—with this reason. They lose their humanity and become bloodthirsty monsters. They see humans as animals as their prey—alike to Volturi. You must use every ounce of being to adapt, or it will consume you." Edward let go of me. "Run, if that's what is going to help you deal with this. I won't chase you. I won't beg you to return. I'm not going to use Renesmee to control your emotions. This is the price you paid for immortality."

His wisdom swept over me like a calming force wrapping me in security. "Let's go home." Edward nodded, and instead of running, we walked the ten miles back to the house.


	3. Waking Up

March 18, 2011: Waking Up

Alice insisted we clear our minds and go to Port Angeles, and she, of course, wanted to shop. Rose tried to explain to me how Alice deals with stress or grief—she shops. Therefore, as a good sister, I went, even though, I knew she was shopping for me—dressing me. I have not yet accepted the fact of name brands and fashion; I've always been a second hand, Goodwill kind of girl. When I lived with my mother, we had to stretch each dollar, so we were frugal with everything. It was quite obvious that I was not _in Arizona_ anymore. The only thing I really had a say in the matter was the plum dress and the matching pair of heels for the funeral; everything else was already picked for me. I kept telling myself, "I'm doing this for Alice. I'm doing this for Alice."

Port Angeles was a satisfactory distraction from the buzz in town. Jessica wasn't just a popular girl and the captain of the volleyball team; her family was well-liked and the neighbors next door. It seemed also Cinderella-like she met a handsome guy with a lucrative business and a good family; she had planned her dream wedding since, well, birth, and it seemed more tragic it wasn't going to happen.

We knew the whole town would be attending the wake and the funeral, and we would be talking to a lot of people. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and I could get away wearing gloves to hide the "coldness" of our skin, but the guys would have to revert to fist bumps and hugs. I didn't realize this until our wedding; they already had planned in advance how to deal with this. Rosalie complained about a possible "cold" (to avoid shaking hands), while Alice and Esme did quick handshakes, so nothing could resonate. The guys, especially Emmett, loved giving bear hugs to show their happiness.

Forks didn't have a funeral home—just a cemetery. Charlie had let us know that the Stanleys and the Bowens decided to cremate Jessica and Steve, because the bodies were too damaged for preview. This, for Jessica especially, would have crushed her, if she was alive.

The families decided to have the wake at the local church instead of just a funeral. Eric Yorkie, now working at _Seattle Sun_ as fact checker, was asked to write the eulogy, while Mike Newton and Angela Weber would read Bible passages. Mr. Weber, of course, was going to do the service, but he, like all the others, had a heavy heart burying such "a young, spirited, talented person".

Edward and I planned to make our appearance at the wake and leave to avoid any awkward "human" moments. I knew Charlie would cover for us, but he was busy with being Chief Swan than Dad.

We walked in as a group in the lobby of the Forks Methodist Church and Mr. Weber greeted us, "Bella, Edward, it's so nice you came. Angela's been waiting for you; she is in kitchen with her mother helping with refreshments." Edward escorted me quickly past the others toward the kitchen.

"Little Bella needs to go the kitchen, with the bonbons?" I asked Edward humorously.

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, Bella needs to be a good friend." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. There, Sue, Angela, and her mother were pouring fruit punch and placing sherbet in the bowl, while Mrs. Yorkie and Mrs. Newton were shuffling an assorted of cookies and other sweet treats on various platters.

"Bella!" Angela screamed and grabbed a hold of me. "I am so glad you're here. I don't know if I can handle this. Jessica is.. was…you know. I've been doing cooking and cleaning since this all started just to forget about it..and it's here." I could hear the hysterical pitch in her voice. Her hands were clammy, and I swore she was the undead and not me.

"Do you need some help?"

Mrs. Weber interjected, "Bella, honey, we're fine. Why don't you and Angela meet up with Eric and Mike? Angela, go with Bella. Don't worry. We'll be okay."

Angela only nodded and grabbed my hand. In the hallway, I eyed Edward who was talking to Charlie and Jasper. We caught glances and smiled as Angela led me the French gazebo in the back. Mike was pretending to swing a golf club, and Eric was deep in editing his eulogy. "Hey, guys…"

Mike looked up, "Angela, Bella," He rushed to me and hugged me and then Angela. "You guys, hanging in there?"

Angela gripped my shoulders, "We'll get through this. I..haven't been at the altar yet. I've been scared too. Would..would you guys go with me?"

Eric finally looked up, and he realized how absorbed he was really was. "It would be our pleasure." He stood up , stepped down, and offered an arm, "Madam…"

"Will Edward be upset if I took you up there?" Mike appeared fearful.

"Mike, we're buddies. Through thick and thin, we're here for each other." I grabbed onto his arm, and we walked to doors to the altar.

Even though we were a small town, we were a proud town, and the church was as beautiful as a cathedral. The stained glass sparkled through the sunlight that penetrated them. Ten candles of different sizes hovered over the two urns that were adorned with a plethora of flowers—roses, gladiolas, lilies, and irises of every color, shape, and scent. That was exactly what Jessica would have wanted. If she couldn't be here, she would want it beautiful and fragrant.

Through the interior of the chapel, I knew Alice had a hand in it. She offered her services to help with the decorations inside and outside. And of course, Alice made it beautiful. Through the side entrance we walked into the line to offer our condolences to the family. In line, Edward was sitting in a nearby chair talking to Mr. Newton and Carlisle. I give a lot of credit to my new family; they were compassionate and they genuinely loved being part of this community.

I focused my senses to the flowers instead of the people around me. The scent of human blood is very much like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies or bread baking. In my mind, I'd rather think of the floral flowers and chocolate chip cookies than thinking about barbeques and smoking meat. It wasn't the right analogy at the right time.

As I inched closer to the urns, I reached my first hand, Mrs. Wilson, Jessica's grandmother. We shook hands and said "I'm sorry" and went to the next hand. Jessica's mother was last. Her cream pants suit fit her well, and she had let her make-up let go for the last couple of hours.

"Bella, it's so nice of you to be here. I know Jessica would have loved that. In the past couple of weeks, we were talking about music, flowers, and guests but unfortunately, it became…for a funeral instead of wedding." Her tears flowed , and her voice choked, "I've always have seen you girls, daughters of mine, because Jessica loved you as so. I hope we can still be in your lives as…you..grow..up."

"Mrs. Stanley, we will do anything in our power to take away the pain, I promise you." She hugged me and we sat in a nearby couch. I held her while she cried letting all the grief out. I only hoped that I was a calming force, so she can begin to live again. After she wept, she took my chin in her hand, "Now, I want you to take care of yourself and Edward." She stood up, wiped her remaining tears, and shuttered, "Mr. Stanley and I will be fine." I hated the word, fine. In her eyes, it was the farthest from fine. They told me that she was going to deal with this, but she wants the killer in custody.

As I moved toward Edward, I felt thirsty. I needed to hunt and regain my strength for the funeral tomorrow. A sudden stench oozed through my nostril like rotten spoiled milk. I was repulsed by it. The pungency wouldn't leave, and it would continue to haunt. I tried to push my shield from the odor to reframe myself from gagging, but it continued to cut through the shield. Inches from Edward, I wanted to grab him and leave immediately, but intercepting us, a hand brushed against me. "You must be Bella, Jessica's friend. Andrew..Michaels, I was Steve's partner. It's really nice to meet one of Jessica's friends." The tall skinny brunette smiled a toothy grin, and all I could smell was the blood on his murderous hands.


	4. Vampire Vengence

No Vampire Vengeance

I tried to mask my emotions, but it failed me miserably. My face must have mirrored Edward's face when he first met me in Biology class so many years ago. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. Finally holding my breath, I gasped, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Michaels." I feel myself shaking, and Edward seeing my body tremble rushed to my side.

Edward shook the man's hand. "Edward Cullen, Bella's husband, I am sorry she is not so talkative. This has been a horrible crush for her. Please excuse us." Edward pushed me with such a force that I swore I was not walking but hovering over the ground. He didn't stop until we arrived at the Volvo.

"That…man…killed…Jessica…I smelled…fresh blood on him. He mu..rd..er..ed..her." Edward continued to hold me trying to not make a scene.

"I know."

"You know? Why didn't you tell me or Charlie? Why isn't he in custody now? Why is he grinning and mocking the whole ceremony?"

Edward smoothed my sides as he talked, "I only knew when I first made contact with him. Carlisle and Charlie are both aware, but there is no evidence to arrest him. We can't expose ourselves to arrest one man."

"Why not? You can read his thoughts! Get the evidence right out the ass's head! Then arrest him!"

"Bella, I know you're ups-"

"Upset? I'm pissed, not upset. How dare he stand in a church of God and shake the family's hands and say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for killing your daughter and your son? I'm sorry if I leave too early they'll notice?"

"He has to have justice—not vampire vengeance. That's the difference between who we are and the monster we don't want to become. If he was killed, what would stop us from killing another human for another infraction? Where would it stop? When I killed all those men, I heard and smelled evil—just like on that man. I took their lives thinking that I saved humans—that I was doing my job with the gift I have. The only thing was the next kill was easier. A mere thought could send me into a murderous rage. An innocent white lie could be twisted in a monster's mind as a crime against humanity.

Edward's voice cracked, "I did those things. There is nothing I can do to bring those people back. Every vampire we've faced had this moment. Do we kill to live or do we live to kill? Bella, I want that man to suffer too; I liked Jessica too. She didn't need to die, but we can't, honey.

He inhaled deeply, "We can leave now. We can go far away as long as you want to. We'll take Renesmee…and Jacob to Isle Esme. Have fun being a family…"

I stopped him, "We..I can't run away from this. You're right, we..I have to deal with this. The best I can. Just…take me …home. I want spend time with Ness…with my family." Edward nodded and opened the door for me. I buckled in staring at the newspaper on the floor seeing the headline of today's newspaper, "No Clues in Stanley-Bowen Murders." I shook the door handle so much it cracked.


	5. The Hunt

The Hunt

In order to keep my mind from the current situation, we decided to hunt. With Edward on one side and Jake and Ness on the other, I was protected from my hunting instincts—my human instincts. Jake made sure to tire us (if there was a way), and he led us to the border of Canada. At sunset, we were off the shores of Vancouver and Renesmee played in the sand with Jacob.

Vancouver was beautiful. The sun melted into the Pacific as the ocean hushed against our legs. The whole experience would have been romantic if not for the fact Edward and Jacob wanted me as far from Forks as possible. I thought they'd next kidnap me and go further north, but just as we travelled north to hunt, we returned home just before dawn.

As we carried Nessie into her bed at the main house, I felt a warm, cozy atmosphere. Jasper must have set the tone. Everything was relaxed and normal at home. Jake collapsed on the couch and snored through the early morning hours. Edward decided to play, and I surfed the net, erasing the back history and cookies along the way. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I had to.

I began to research Andrew Michaels—anything to find redeeming toward this man. I needed to find a reason why this human had the right to live. The Spokane Post ran an article on home businesses, and both Steve and Michaels were mentioned.

_**In the outskirts of Port Angeles, two entrepreneurs have shocked the western markets. Steve Burrows and Andrew Michaels started Touch a year and a half ago. Touch is a new program that drops information into a word processing, PowerPoint, movie program, or internet web site with a touch of the screen. "With the wave of the I-Phone and I-Pod, it seemed like the perfect transition," Burrows, 27, said of the inspiration. "It will be time-saving for the home user as well as the business." **_

_** Stocks have climbed in the last quarter for this home-based company. Major CEOs have contacted both Burrows and Michaels for a possible merger or buy-out; however, Burrows and Michaels have not decided what direction they will go. Insiders have guessed if Apple or Microsoft would pick up the program, the stock could triple within a year. **_

_** "We like the idea of the home-grown company alike to the late Steve Jobs. He started Apple in his garage and see where Apple has gone," Michaels relates, "But we also know capital is the one of the only ways of sustaining a successful business."**_

It read motive. The almighty dollar destroyed a friendship, and it turned two friends into predator and prey-and Jessica into collateral damage. Did Steve see it coming? Did he protect Jessica? These questions began to drown me as if I cliff-dived into a Pacific storm without a life-preserver. I closed the page and began to rock uncontrollably. Two small hands pressed on my shoulders, "Mommy?" I turned to see those deep brown eyes look into mine. My little life-preserver.

As a family, we arrived at the church, and we held hands. Alice and Rose made sure to be nearby to me, and I felt Jasper's presence filling the room. Mike and Angela didn't appear nervous now; Eric's eulogy was heartfelt and touching. Mr. Weber cradled the congregation with his supporting words of hope, rebirth, beginnings, and the healing touch of time. The Stanleys and the Bowens wept, and we watched everyone mourn, but one.

Michaels, in his thousand dollar grey suit and lime tie, clutched the left side of the fifth pew and reclined his right arm on the back of it. So Calm. He nodded when others nodded. His head ducked down as everyone else did. It almost looked choreographed. No tears fell on his suit. No regret filled his cold heart. And I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

At the end of the service, the congregation filed out into their cars for the funeral procession. Twenty-five cars followed Charlie's patrol car and the black hearse to the cemetery. No words were said. I stared at the grey sky and the incoming storm.

All of the cars were parked in a parallel formation as people escorted themselves to the burial site. Since the parking area and the burial site were not near each other, we walked through a cluster of trees and dozens of tombstones.

Even though Steve and Jessica were cremated, the families joined together to buy a plot, pour the urns into the grave site, and create a tombstone in their memory. The families encircled the burial plot as Mr. Weber gave the final burial rites. Simultaneously, Mr. and Mrs. Stanley and Mr. and Mrs. Burrows removed the urn's top and dumped the ashes inside the plot. Specks of ash danced everywhere and floated with the wind. Their souls were united and released to the beyond.

Ever since becoming a vampire, I wasn't sure if I should use Heaven or Hell. Being immortal, it didn't seem fair talking about Heaven in the way Mr. Weber talked about Heaven and eternal life. It was the first time I felt selfish of my immortality and how my family may never see me again. If Heaven does exist, I know Jessica and Steve are happy and safe. It was also a first time I prayed as a vampire for Jessica and Steve that one day, their families will be rejoined.

Each person received a rose to place in the burial site. Alike to the funeral, we waited our turn as the mourners said their goodbyes. We were near the beginning of the line, and the eight of us dropped our roses. Petals of red, yellow, and pink intertwined with the ash and the incoming raindrops. Charlie and Carlisle met with the families and discussed any additional arrangements. Then, Michaels arrived at the burial site.

Michaels seemed aggravated; the rain spilled on his expensive suit. He casted the crimson rose into the grave site as if it was minnow in the ocean. As Charlie and Carlisle continued to talk to the families, he interrupted them and then shook the Stanleys' and Bowens' hands and slowly made his departure. Others clustered together and left accordingly, and Michaels camouflaged himself with the rest of the mourners. I repeated to myself, "I am going to let him go. There are too many witnesses. I am going to let Dad and the county deal with this." This mantra allowed me to walk through the woods to the cars parked.

The arrogant ass leaned against his Mercedes and talked on the phone. Laughed and bantered as if he came from a party and not a funeral. Just as Edward was starting the car, the pick-up in front of us started to smoke. A smoke signal._**  
><strong>_


	6. Making Points

Making Points

Smoke billowed from the yellow pick-up as people started to scatter. Rosalie encouraged Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to help her with the truck and prevent the engine from exploding. Alice held on to Renesmee's hand and sat with her in the Volvo, which let me make my point.

Andrews was unaware of my approach to his car. He finished his phone call, began to reach the driver's side, and realized he was blocked by the commotion. Frustrated, he abandoned the car and walked east. East was the main road to Forks and the closest way to make a getaway. His pace quickened as the drops grew larger and larger taking his jacket and shielding his head. Suddenly he spun around, he must have heard footsteps. I could tell he feared he was being followed, so he sped his movement. In less than a quarter of mile to the main road, he reached me.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"You to turn yourself in. That would start."

"What the hell do you mean? Turn in myself for what?"

"Killing my friends."

"You think, I killed your friends. They were my friends too."

"I don't think so. I know. I can smell the blood on your hands. You don't know what friendship means." He walked past me and continued to head toward the main drag. I blew past him, and I again stood in front of him. "It is obvious… you didn't hear me."

He was stunned. "How…how did you do that?" He regained his composure and stiffened, "Get out of my way before you get yourself hurt. You know, slip on leaves with those pretty little heels. Get a head injury or something. Your tiny body could get…hurt. You wouldn't want your family to worry…your Dad has had so much to worry about."

I began to giggle. I had been threatened by James, Victoria, Laurent, the Wolves, and the Volturi—all who could have killed me so quickly. Their power and supernatural ability could have overwhelmed me, and I could have been dead a long time ago. His threat was worthless. "Is that the best you got? You think you can kill me as quickly as Jessica and Steve? Your 180 pound body will overtake me?"

"You seem to be overconfident in your abilities and size. Even if you're a black belt, I can pick you up and throw you in the next county. Leave you to the wolves and lions in mountains. You wouldn't last a day."

"Wolves, really? I'm friends with most of them." He stopped in his tracks.

"Your fricking nuts, lady. Don't say I didn't warn you.." As he approached me, he seemed to be in slow motion. I was able to plan my direction, trajectory, and angle within seconds of his attack. I leaped, used both of my feet to push his chest to the ground, and landed a heel on each hand. He tried to struggle, but I continued to push pressure into each heel until he stopped squirming.

"A few years ago, I would not be as confident as I am today, but today, I feel pretty good about myself…now, where was I?" His face drenched in rain and sweat contorted as I continued to lean on my heels. "Oh, yes, turning yourself in. That's it."

"Get the hell off of me! I'm going to kill you….like…"

"Jessica or Steve? What..did you have an offer for Touch that Steve didn't like? Was it a billion dollar deal with Apple or Microsoft that would make you a household name? Was the deal so inviting that murder was the only way for you to get what you wanted?" His eyes widened in amazement. I twisted my right heel into his left hand. "THE EXPENSIVE SILK SUITS!" He screamed in pain. "THE LUXURIOUS CARS!" I twisted my left heel into his right hand. He cringed against my force on his palms.

Blood began to trickle from each palm, and I heard hand bones pop and crack. My heels sunk into his flesh as he screamed for help. "You think anyone is coming for you? My Dad is really busy. He's dealing with the grieving parents. He does have so much to worry about."

"You'll…pay…for..this."

"Probably not. Remember you threaten me? You didn't think I could overtake you with my…what do you say…LITTLE BODY?" He shrieked in agony as both heels impaled both of his hands and into the soft ground. "So, this is what we're going to do. I'll release you when you swear that you'll turn yourself in, admit to the murders, and pay for your crimes."

"And…if…I …don't…"

"If you choose that option, I'll be forced to continue with the stigmata process and start on your feet. Gosh, I'd hate to ruin Italian leather, but…" I pulled my foot out of my left heel and leaned on his right foot to twist it unnaturally. It felt like the human version of Twister.

"FINE! Get off of me! Let go of me!"

"Darn..that didn't sound so ….convincing…sounded like you'll flee the moment I let you go. You didn't sound like you were telling the truth. Oh, I forgot, you lie like a pig!" My foot returned to my heel and laughed, "A STUCK PIG!"

I crossed my arms and thought to myself, "If I removed my feet from your hands, you'll be bleeding pretty profusely…a lot I mean. You'll need medical attention-stitches, staples, reconstruction surgery. The Forks hospital is what, a half a mile from here. They'll probably ask what happened to you, and you'll sound like a fool when you say a 100 pound girl beat you up. The police will most likely be called and make a report. Then, you'll have your chance.

"If you confess, you will receive justice for my friends' murders, and I'll leave you alone. If you don't and I'll know, I will haunt every day and night of your existence. No matter where you go—I will be there to make you suffer until you confess. I think, maybe a month on the run, you'd survive, but…"I squatted so he could hear me, "every night you go to sleep, you'll think..is she here? Will I wake to have my feet pierced or broken like in _Misery_? _I'll be your biggest fan…_

"Your blood will be a sweet wine by the time I get through you." He shook uncontrollably. His drenched pants and his bloodiest, broken palms had told me enough. I smiled, "I see we have an understanding." I yanked my right heel out his hand, and he yelled. "I hope we don't have to have _**another**_ discussion." I pulled my left heel out his other hand.

He crawled to his knees and fled in the direction of the hospital. His body haphazardly brushed tree after tree, and he fell into several bushes. As I watched his injured body disappear in the forest, I grabbed each of my heels. Both were drenched in blood, and fragments of bone tacked on the edges. I had done my first monstrous act and my first abuse of my powers. On one hand, I was proud of myself of defending the people who couldn't, but on the other hand, I knew there was hell to be paid…by Edward…by Jacob…by Carlisle…by Charlie. We could be forced to leave because of this, and I knew I was responsible for it. Just like Andrews, I was willing to accept judgment for my acts.

"Sinned"

I knew I had to make a mad rush back to the family, or everyone would worry. I didn't want to traumatize Nessie, and I didn't want Edward more infuriated with me. The heels were ruined, and I felt like running in my bare feet, so I carried them through its loops. As I was approaching the scene again, Rose and Alice met me about hundred feet away from the car. I stared at them, then my shoes, and glared at them, "You knew, didn't you?"

Alice tried to look innocent. "Knew what?"

I was now aggravated, "The heels. You knew these heels were going to be used other than a matching accessory. You knew in Port Angeles when we went shopping." Alice tried to shake her head, but I continued, "You insisted in going to a particular store and chose a particular dress…"

"You picked the shoes!"

"Really, Alice…When, since I've been a vampire, have I ever chosen what I wore?!" She didn't answer, so I figured I was on the right track. "You could have prevented this. Edward could have kept me in Vancouver through the funeral, made some excuse for us to stay, but you allowed me to…"

"Bella, we're not going to stop something we believed needed to happen. We think you used a lot of self-control…."

"Self-Control? I impaled the guy's palms into the ground!"

Rose finally spoke, "Which is farther than he would have if I got a hold of him! Don't you understand? We liked Jessica too. She befriended us too with your help. In our position, we can't make a lot of human friends, but for the time you've been here, we were able to interact with the people here. We wanted revenge as much as anyone else."

"And you?! The truck smoking? That was a diversion, wasn't it? To guarantee an opportune time to attack Andrews? You knew what exactly to do to the truck to make it smoke and cause a problem. You're the mechanic of the family! This was all premeditated and I…." I crouched on the grass putting my hands on my head. I gazed up at my sisters—and saw nuns.

Every Easter as a kid, my Mom and I would sit and watch the _Sound of Music_. I guess since she and I didn't have much rhythm or coordination, it was a time for us to bounce on the couch and sing off key to every song in musical. My favorite part of the movie is when the Von Trapps were escaping from the convent to the mountains of Switzerland, and the Nazis tried to catch them; however, their cars didn't work. The nuns confessed to the Reverend Mother that they had "sinned." The Reverend Mother, concerned about this sin, asks what they had done. Looking at each other, the nuns revealed Nazis car parts in their hands. They had "committed a sin" for the overall good. Their love for Maria and the Von Trapps overruled the idea of non-involvement. Rose and Alice wanted justice for Jessica, and instead of leaving it up faith, they "sinned" by ignoring the vision and creating a diversion. What could I say?

"Bella?" Alice interrupted my memories.

"You think I made an impression?" I smiled.

Both Alice and Rose grinned, "Crystal."

"And Edward? Charlie?"

Rose offered a hand, and she lifted me up. "Don't you know we're family? We protect our family." A part of me glowed, because she said the same thing to me as Carlisle said to her when James was after me. "And Edward? Don't let him feel guilty or take ownership of this. He takes things too personally. As a Cullen, we accept who we are no matter what, and we will stop loving each other because of a…transgression." She held my hand, "Besides, if I got a hold of him, I would have ripped his head off literally-and not felt an inch of regret." She held my chin. "You shouldn't either."

Finally relaxing, I hugged my sisters and as we walked to the car, I was humming, "Climb Ev'ry Mountain."


	7. Sinned

"Sinned"

I knew I had to make a mad rush back to the family, or everyone would worry. I didn't want to traumatize Nessie, and I didn't want Edward more infuriated with me. The heels were ruined, and I felt like running in my bare feet, so I carried them through its loops. As I was approaching the scene again, Rose and Alice met me about hundred feet away from the car. I stared at them, then my shoes, and glared at them, "You knew, didn't you?"

Alice tried to look innocent. "Knew what?"

I was now aggravated, "The heels. You knew these heels were going to be used other than a matching accessory. You knew in Port Angeles when we went shopping." Alice tried to shake her head, but I continued, "You insisted in going to a particular store and chose a particular dress…"

"You picked the shoes!"

"Really, Alice…When, since I've been a vampire, have I ever chosen what I wore?!" She didn't answer, so I figured I was on the right track. "You could have prevented this. Edward could have kept me in Vancouver through the funeral, made some excuse for us to stay, but you allowed me to…"

"Bella, we're not going to stop something we believed needed to happen. We think you used a lot of self-control…."

"Self-Control? I impaled the guy's palms into the ground!"

Rose finally spoke, "Which is farther than he would have if I got a hold of him! Don't you understand? We liked Jessica too. She befriended us too with your help. In our position, we can't make a lot of human friends, but for the time you've been here, we were able to interact with the people here. We wanted revenge as much as anyone else."

"And you?! The truck smoking? That was a diversion, wasn't it? To guarantee an opportune time to attack Andrews? You knew what exactly to do to the truck to make it smoke and cause a problem. You're the mechanic of the family! This was all premeditated and I…." I crouched on the grass putting my hands on my head. I gazed up at my sisters—and saw nuns.

Every Easter as a kid, my Mom and I would sit and watch the _Sound of Music_. I guess since she and I didn't have much rhythm or coordination, it was a time for us to bounce on the couch and sing off key to every song in musical. My favorite part of the movie is when the Von Trapps were escaping from the convent to the mountains of Switzerland, and the Nazis tried to catch them; however, their cars didn't work. The nuns confessed to the Reverend Mother that they had "sinned." The Reverend Mother, concerned about this sin, asks what they had done. Looking at each other, the nuns revealed Nazis car parts in their hands. They had "committed a sin" for the overall good. Their love for Maria and the Von Trapps overruled the idea of non-involvement. Rose and Alice wanted justice for Jessica, and instead of leaving it up faith, they "sinned" by ignoring the vision and creating a diversion. What could I say?

"Bella?" Alice interrupted my memories.

"You think I made an impression?" I smiled.

Both Alice and Rose grinned, "Crystal."

"And Edward? Charlie?"

Rose offered a hand, and she lifted me up. "Don't you know we're family? We protect our family." A part of me glowed, because she said the same thing to me as Carlisle said to her when James was after me. "And Edward? Don't let him feel guilty or take ownership of this. He takes things too personally. As a Cullen, we accept who we are no matter what, and we will not stop loving each other because of a…transgression." She held my hand, "Besides, if I got a hold of him, I would have ripped his head off literally-and not felt an inch of regret." She held my chin. "You shouldn't either."

Finally relaxing, I hugged my sisters and as we walked to the car, I was humming, "Climb Ev'ry Mountain."

March 23, 2011

Days have past, and life has become normal. You'd think Edward would have had a fit, but he didn't. That shocked me as well as everyone else. The entire family knew what had occurred, and it wasn't mentioned. Even Carlisle didn't say anything. Whether Alice or Rose got involved, I am not sure, but no one confronted me on what happened at the funeral, except Charlie.


	8. The Deal

**The Deal**

March 23, 2011

Several days had passed with no hell. Things went on by routine as if nothing had happened. Not one thing was said about the funeral until Charlie arrived.

His wheels and brakes squeaked as he stopped. The door slammed. His sliding footsteps grated on first the gravel and then on the cement stairs. Everyone knew he was here, but we all waited for Charlie to ring the doorbell or knock.

At the knock, Carlisle opened the door and greeted Charlie. Nessie sprinted into her grandfather's arms, and he swung her around as pinwheel.

She giggled loudly, and said, "Granddaddy, stop!" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

Charlie was on his granddaughter's words, "Tell me…"

"I wrote my own concerto! Daddy helped me with it, but I wrote all by myself…you wanna hear it?"

"Absolutely, but first I have to talk to the family, first, and then I will be listening to the Great Renesmee Cullen, in her first Concerto! Will you practice for me while I talk to Mommy and Daddy for awhile?" Nessie kissed her granddad and skipped to the conservatory.

"Kids, I have some information about Jessica's murder." With that, we walked into the living room. Charlie sat on a nearby ottoman and everyone else took their normal positions. We were paired up by chairs and couches. Edward and I made sure we were near Charlie. "Um, Jessica's murderer confessed Thursday night at the hospital to county officials. Andrews, after a horrible accident, went into the hospital and asked to talk to the police and insisted not to talk to me."

Edward folded his hands, "So this is good, right? You got the killer…"

"Andrews confessed to county officials to the murders and the motive. The county had enough to arrest him already, but the confession always works. In the hospital room, he stressed he needed to talk to the District Attorney immediately. He'd make any deal as long as the DA agrees to his terms." Charlie laughed, "In my twenty years service, it was the quickest time I'd ever see the DA come to Forks. They must have driven 80 miles an hour just to make this deal.

"Anyway, Andrews took an interesting deal. He accepted two second degree murder charges and two consecutive life sentences. In return, he wanted two provisions. One, he wanted to go to undisclosed prison, and two, that was out of state." He stood and stared at me. "Why would Andrews make such a deal? Why would he avoid a trial or any deal- just to go immediately to an undisclosed prison?"

"Charl-Dad-I…"

"Save the lie, Bella. You…SUCK at it! Before he was carted away by prison officials, he screamed at the agent,`NO ONE KNOWS WHERE I GO. Not that guy! And definitely NOT HIM!' He was looking right at me. I'm taking a real good guess that those wrapped up hands -had something to deal with you."

I finally relaxed after all these days. I stood up and reached his eyes. "Yes, it does. I made him confess. I crushed his palms and pierced my heels through his hands. I twisted his ankle. He disgraced my friends, he desecrated their wake and funeral, and he laughed at their demise for money. I admit it, so what's next, Dad?"

"Nothing. Bella, I'm not angry. A part of me is very proud of you. It wasn't the most conventional way to get justice, but that kind of scum needed more than prison. He just ran into the worst scene scenario ever! My question is….you didn't kill him? I thought that's…what.."

I interrupted him. "I haven't ever killed a man. I wasn't going to start, but I wanted him to know I how I felt."

"That's the other thing. I'm proud you didn't kill him and you didn't make excuses—Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to hear a concerto…" He smiled and left the living room.

It was the first time I'd seen my father completely comfortable with eight vampires and my little hybrid. There was no fear. No shame. It was the first time Charlie's body language mirrored safety and ease. The others went into the conservatory as Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella?" Edward's tone was light.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad is actually proud of you being a vampire, and you protecting others who can't. He's not afraid of you leaving anymore. He knows you'll do everything in your power to be with him."

"So it took a heel impalement for him to have faith in me?"

"NO, He's always had faith in you. He just has the faith that you did the right thing with the whole vampire decision." Vampire decision was not my concern at this point.

"So, I'm waiting for the vampire vengeance lecture…."

"Keep waiting…"

"Why?"

"Bella, we all have our transgressions…we go on. Besides, when you do real damage, then it will be worth the lashing, right?" It was either Charlie's viewpoint changed him or Rose and Alice did. I expected hell and instead, I get pride, faith, and compliments on my control….Weird…Weird good…but weird…now, to hear Renesmee's Concerto-


	9. Celebration of Sorts

July 4, 2012

Holidays are used to celebrate events and moments in life. As immortals, vampires have no such need for birthdays, Christmas, or even anniversaries; time is just time. It is death that makes these moments special and reflective. For the Cullen household, we have celebrated every human experience, for not Renesmee's sake, but it is another separation between us and those like the Volturi.

Since Jacob's imprint, we have been mostly one happy family. We gather with the Quiletes more than ever, and to many of them, we are allies instead of enemies. Every Fourth of July, there is a huge bonfire at La Push to honor the summer season. As the guests, we brought venison and elk (blood removed, of course) for grilling and an assortment of goodies that Edward "whipped" up this morning. How ironic—the best cook is one who won't eat his own concoctions.

During the grilling and prepping, Carlisle and Edward talked to the Quilete council. As a part of our family, Carlisle was willing to send any of the tribe to a college or university of his or her choice. He wanted, before he announced it, that it was accepted by the council. Edward had already offered to Jacob and Seth months ago as a proactive measure for Nessie's sake. He wanted to make sure that the entire pack was thanked through the gift of education.

When it was announced, the overall reaction was positive. The council, however, stressed one condition: in order to protect the tribe, they stipulated that only eighteen-year-olds and older could take advantage of the offer; a pack should be on Quilete lands at all times in cases of intruders—no matter if we were in the vicinity or not.

Leah was the last person I'd guess who would take anything from the Cullens. She hated the Cullens since the beginning and me for breaking Jacob's heart. A friend of hers lived in Chicago, and she thought she would apply to University of Chicago or Northwestern. Charlie and Sue were pleased; Leah was finally going to get a fresh start and become who she wanted to be- instead of who she was forced to be.

It had been a big day for Nessie. She passed out in my arms. Edward was having fun hanging out the guys, and I nudged him telling him I was putting Ness to bed. I drove her home, changed her clothes, and tucked her in bed. As I was kissing her on her cheek, I heard a strange thump at the front door. Could it be the wind? Did Edward come home early?

Except for a suicidal bunny that jumped at the same time I opened the door, the close was clear; however, through the corner of my eye, I noticed an envelope hanging from the mailbox. Who had left us a letter? Tearing the envelope carefully, I pulled a piece of parchment paper, and I feared the worst—the Volturi returning for another visit, but it wasn't that at all.

M'am,

Inmate Andrews is deceased. I know you spared his life; however, his overall acts could not be accepted. His soul was black and his heart just as cold. He and his kind will not bother you again. I hope this will bring closer to you or anyone else this man destroyed.

D—

How did this person know about Andrews and me? How did they find me in order to hand deliver a note? I wondered what "acts" he spoke of and what specifically cost him his life? It sounded as if this person had a gift just like Alice or Edward or me. Inmate? Was there a vampire posing as a prison guard to serve as executioner or as cleaner of souls? I read the letter a dozen times to see if I could decode the message, but I had to just accept that others are keeping people honest.


	10. Epilogue

**Bella's Vampire Diary: Blood on My Hands**

**Epilogue: The Blue Devil and the Doctor**

June 30, 2012

In my hundred and fifty year existence, I've strayed away from my kind. It is unnatural of course, but my creation was to protect humanity, so I have to live by other means. It is my duty as a lawman to live by man's laws and the power of the Lord, so I see this as a blessing and not a curse.

In 1867, the west was as wild as its legend. The Civil War had just ended, and the country was going through Reconstruction. We had lost one of the best leaders of all time by an assassin's gun, and at that moment I wanted to be a sheriff.

In California, in a small town of Mack Valley, my job was to keep peace in a dying gold town. Men were as mobile as tumbleweeds, and no one wanted to grow any roots. At the time, I was a deputy to several lines of sheriffs, who thought they were braver than me, could control the evil more than me, and were all six feet under- unlike me.

As we grew in 1872, the gold was gone, so many people didn't fear living in Mack Valley. They settled in, and honest people began to prosper. I finally became sheriff in 1871, and the jail was pretty empty. My deputy was part-time, and I settled arguments that were trivial at best. That was until The Blue Devil came into town.

At the time, I didn't know the man's name, only his reputation. Blue Devil had hit several towns east of Mack Valley, and I hoped he would turn south toward Mexico. He arrived on a September afternoon, and he immediately robbed the local bank. Then, that evening had used the people's money to gamble at the local saloon. He abused good people's money to pillage his desires and began to create a cancer in the town.

The next evening, I called Blue Devil out. I knew he had robbed the bank, and it was my duty to arrest him and let justice take its course. He jumped onto his horse, and I followed him into the forest. The blanket of trees made finding him difficult, but near a stream, I found him watering his horse.

"Blue Devil, you're under arrest!"

He turned and fired immediately; the bullet was deep in my gullet. I fought unconsciousness as I heard his voice, "Nobody will take me down. Not you. Not anyone." The last thing I heard was the galloping of a single horse. Death was at my doorstep.

I suffered for hours—hoping that Death would do his job and be done with it. Hearing footsteps, I knew I was found-found to give me a proper burial.

I couldn't recognize his face, but his voice was clear, "Sheriff Deke, that was the bravest thing I have seen in a long time. You want justice, not glory, and you cannot die with that worthy of a cause." With that, he bit my neck. I began to scream in agony; the venom was sealing every vessel in its quake. He stood up, "I'm sorry about the pain. It will be over soon. You'll get justice, but you just needed an extra boost." I opened my eyes, and I saw the young doctor staring at me.

The searing of my body felt like a constant branding against my skin. I convulsed in pain as the change occurred. At the end, I was a newborn vampire, and the doctor sat by me.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. The man who did this to you needed to face justice. I usually stay out of humans' business, but this couldn't be overlooked."

Within the next several days, we hunted deer and cattle, and he spoke of his philosophy about humanity. He offered me to be his ally and traveled with him, but in my young madness, I thanked him, and he went about his ways. His route was Alaska to another coven, and if he ever needed me, he would be there.

The rest of the year, I hid from the rescue teams, my deputy, and my friends. I feared I would attack and kill them out of thirst, so I climbed mountains and lived on the game of the wilderness. My mind was always thinking about my little town, but I had to make sure I could control my new abilities.

There was something new about me. Whenever I came by humans, I could see shadows around them. In my heart, I knew I had the ability to read auras and see good and evil. My power could be used for good.

**Epilogue: Earthquakes, Vampires, and San Quentin**

June 30, 2012

By 1874, I had travelled throughout the west wandering from region to region. If I had any contact with any humans, I made sure my eyes were shaded, and I had fed before any interaction. At the time, I didn't stay long enough to know my name or who I was. In comparison to my former life, it felt almost foreign not to live with humans, and I felt very isolated. Other than Carlisle, I had not seen another of my kind until 1900.

I had read about the destruction of Chicago after its great fire, but other than a quake or two, I never fathomed what kind of carnage a natural or unnatural disaster can do. I celebrated the turn of the century in San Francisco, and I spent time working a Golden Gate ferry transporting goods from northern California further south.

Many crew members were becoming sick, and some never returned. Soon, the ferry was closed, and what I saw—was worse than any battlefield I had ever seen. The bubonic plague crept into town and killed so many people that cemeteries could not catch up, and later, cemeteries were banned from city limits. Chinatown was quarantined, but beyond that, there were more corpses than living bodies.

While the dying breathed their last breaths, I realized some people wandering around the hospital or near homes. They weren't people; they were vampires waiting for their opportunity to feed. In hospitals, they were the attendees or the nurses. In homes, they were the morticians or their assistants. No one noticed their red eyes; no one focused on anyone. The bloodsuckers hovered like avenging angels; some had said they were giving "mercy". No-they were feeding on a human buffet. When the plague was over, it wasn't long before the Great 1906 Earthquake hit San Francisco. Again, my kind oozed out of cracks and crawled through rubble for their next bite.

After the Great Earthquake, I decided to start my destiny. Alcatraz Island had been a military prison during the Civil War and the Spanish-American War, and after the earthquake, several civilian inmates were sent for confinement until the city was rebuilt.

At that time, the prison needed strong backs and warm bodies to keep watch. There I accepted my first prison job, and prisoner 18395 was placed in my block. David "Blue Devil" Smith was locked in his cage, but it wasn't enough. His aura was darker than coal; his soul was an endless pit. I didn't need to live, while others had to die for his greed.

Three hundred and twenty-three days after he was placed in my cell block, Blue Devil had a terrible accident—his neck was twisted so hard that his head dangled from his neck. Tasting his blood, as much I wanted to, would be reprehensible. No blood from his body would taste my lips. I'd rather starve than drink from that man.

I didn't check if he knew who I was; this was technically the first man I killed. I had let instinct take over for just a split second, and then, I acted as if nothing had happened. His body was dumped in Potter's Field, as a grave with a number, and that was justice not just for my "death," but I knew this would bring closer to all of his victims.

I left Alcatraz after it returned to be a military prison instead of a civilian one. Besides, within a couple years, people would notice I wasn't aging. San Quentin wasn't far away, so I applied for a guard job. Ironically as I walked into the warden's office, I saw the face of a now older deputy and his shocked face.

In a matter of hours, I disclosed my story; he was my friend and biggest confidant back then, so I believed he would be one person who would understand. I had told him about the Blue Devil and how he died in Alcatraz.

I insured my deputy that he wouldn't have to worry about paying me and except leaving to hunt. I would be at the grounds at all times. My powers of reading auras made it beneficial for him also. I could organize the inmates from the dangerous to the innocent. This would make the warden's job easier and make him look good to the board. He agreed, and I began my tenure at San Quentin.

Through the next twenty years, I was able to organize the prison and over time, learn enough about the law that I was able to get innocent men freed when all hope was lost. My deputy/warden never questioned me, whether it was he knew what I was or the respect, I'm not sure. But as promised, the rate of prison violence reduced dramatically and unfair convicted men were set free.

As the warden aged, his son became the assistant and then the new warden. He knew the secret, and after the success of his father, he felt very comfortable about me and how I ran the prison. By then, it was the beginning of the Depression, and more criminals landed in jail—not for being evil, they just wanted a warm place to live and not starve to death.

After the First World War and the Depression, I saw people in different lights and how some people's bravery and courage were the differences between life and death.

In most cases, I used my powers for good. I tried not to use any violence toward the inmates, because I knew I would not be able to stop. There were times inmates would go too far, and they ended up in Potter's Field with no argument from the warden. Some inmates suspected who I was, especially those who served life sentences, but I made sure I switched levels every couple of years to avoid any questions.

As time went on, warden after warden (really father and son) continued to repeat right up to the present. The Great-great Grandson of the Deputy was running San Quentin, and the prisoners have entered more violently and viciously than ever before. It would sound a little strange for my kind to stay in one place for over fifty years, but my relationship with the humans has made it possible.

Other than my watch, I was interacting with the innocent inmates as their council. The warden had a law degree made with my name on it, so all my paperwork was legal. In early 2012, I was preparing a brief for a young man, Tom Robinson, who was convicted for second degree murder, but wasn't the perpetrator. After the second appeal, it was finally going to the California Supreme Court for review. Tom and I hoped the decision would come before the summer was over. Unfortunately during the wait, I was preoccupied by a newcomer. Inmate 235692 was wheeled in from Washington to serve his time and recover. He had two boxing glove gauzed hands and a blue cast on his foot. What I didn't know then was this inmate connected my present to my past.

**Epilogue: The Note to Forks**

June 30, 2012

I didn't have to deal with Inmate 235692 until he was release from the infirmary. For three months, he stayed there while he recovered. The warden had told me about his injuries, which made me wonder about the origins.

235692 was convicted of two counts of second degree murder. He received two life sentences without the chance of parole with no death sentence, which was odd. He had murdered his business partner and his fiancé for a chance of business buy-out in the outskirts of Washington.

Somehow, he was maimed in which he did not say how or who, and he decided to confess and begin his sentence. His only stipulations were to serve his sentence out of state and the prison not disclosed. What had scared him so much to negate a trial and begin two life sentences without complaint? Only my kind could do that, but why did he live? If a vampire cared for a human and that human was killed, how were they able to control their anger? And I thought one kind of vampire…Carlisle.

Through the years, I had kept in contact with Carlisle via postcard or small note. In the past hundred years, he had created his own family: two sons and a daughter. In the fifties, another pair had joined them to make them a bigger coven. One son had the ability to read minds; another had great strength. They drifted from Alaska to Washington to Maine every twenty or so years, and his children posed as high school and college students. I hadn't had contact with him for fifteen years, but hearing Washington made me almost know that one of his "children" was responsible.

As I researched more, 235692's hands had been broken and had been impaled by some object. The doctors had told me that he had nerve damage and most likely, would not be able to do simple tasks anymore. The foot was broken, but it would heal over time. Impaled? This is a work of a female vampire—probably a writing instrument or shoe heel. Now, which female?

The internet has proven to be an effective tool, not just for legal purposes, but to make harder tasks easier. Before the internet, it took newspapers, phone calls, and letters to connect one dot to the next. Now, it is a click away. Entering "Carlisle Cullen" and "Washington" into a search engine, I found a wedding announcement of his son, Edward, and his new bride, Bella Swan, in Forks Washington. Carlisle was quoted praising how his son married the police chief's beautiful daughter. That was almost five years ago.

Then cross-referencing the victims to Edward and Bella, the connection was made. His bride graduated with the deceased fiancé. In order to do this kind of damage, Bella had to be a vampire now. It seemed very unusual for a newborn to control emotions and anger. Was this her gift, or was her humanity still intact?

I had my first good look at 235692 when he was released from the infirmary in late 2011. Swirls of smoke, ash, and death surrounded him; while this Bella had humanity, this human had none. He was placed with the other life sentence inmates.

During his free time, 235692 had four bodyguards by him at all times. They surrounded him, and no one talked to him unless it was okayed by them. Very odd. Not many newcomers would have protection so soon, unless money or other contraband was involved. I guess his vampire encounter made him paranoid, afraid she would find him and finish the job.

Again my computer was my ally, 235692's accounts had been frozen since the conviction and sentencing. The business had fallen into the board of directors, and the deal that cost the two Washington lives actually passed. When I looked at his prison account, five thousand dollars had been deposited the week he arrived. For any prison, this was way too much money. California law states that no one should profit from his criminal acts, and through several phone calls and legal actions, it was found that the company's buyer had made a deal with him illegally, and money would be deposited in his account for the rest of his term in prison.

I didn't know why I pursued this so passionately other than to prove to this man that greed should not be rewarded. As an agent of justice, I filed a complaint against the mother company, and the money and the deal were voided. Thus, 235692's protection detail disappeared by March of 2012, and he was now a regular inmate, miserable.

As 235692's life was turning sour, Tom Robinson's life was getting better. We received a motion from the court, and on June 25, 2012, the judge overturned the previous decision, and Tom would be released as soon as the paperwork was completed—about two days.

All of our innocent inmates had special privileges and more freedoms than the guilty. If they had to be imprisoned, they could have some luxuries of being free. Many of them worked in the kitchen and were trained as cooks; they had some skills when they were released. Tom, especially, had aspirations of culinary school after his time in prison. He wanted to go to the Culinary Institute of America in San Francisco and through an "anonymous" donor; he received a full scholarship and living expenses.

On the 27th, Tom was going to be a free man at noon. His last duty was to help the breakfast crew, and then, he could gather his belongings. I personally was going to drive him to his new apartment and get him started; unfortunately, it never happened. Tom and inmate 235692 had a fateful encounter.

Tom scraped, stacked, and loaded the dirty trays into the dish washer. As he was gathering a load, inmate 235692 tossed his tray on the table. Tom noticed his scars on his hands and stated, "You must be devoted to the Lord to place Jesus' marks on your hands." Without warning, the inmate slammed Tom on the wall and with a hidden shank, began to stab Tom.

235692 screamed, "No one asks me about my hands! Nobody!"

By the time the guards pulled him from Tom, puddles of blood stained the floor, and Tom died before the medics reached him. The room was cleared, and I held Tom's lifeless body. Unable to form tears, I could not properly mourn him. His innocent comment got him killed, and he had his life in front of him, and this evil, pus-filled son of bitch erased Tom's future.

235692 was placed in the Hole. I knew he would die there too.

Midnight approached, and I entered the confinement area. There was only moonlight. I reached 235692's cell and whispered, "I know what happened to you. Those marks on your hands… were made by heels."

"Who are you?"

"She was kind. She could have ripped your throat out and drank your blood in victory, but she didn't. She let you receive justice for your crimes. "

"You know nothing…"

"I know more than you think, when I said she would drink your blood, I mean it. It took an immense amount of strength to pierce heels through both palms. Don't you know what she is? Don't you know why you're so scared?"

"A psychopath.."

"No," I opened the door and jumped next to him, "she's a vampire—just like me." I lunged for his throat and bit down. After just one scream, it was over. He dropped on the floor as a pile of bones. I dropped the shank he killed Tom next to him and left. I had tasted human blood for the first time, and I hated it. I left before I called the crew. The warden ruled it a suicide. The cell was cleaned, and 235692 was dumped in a six foot hole before dawn.

The next morning, I had told the warden that I needed some time away to deal with Tom's death. What could he do? Say No? I needed closure, and I think Bella did too. The Fourth of July weekend was coming soon, and I started the drive toward Forks.

A part of me wanted to reunite with Carlisle; the other part did not. I thought that the best way to let Bella know what happened was to write her a note. I did not want to add to her guilt and tell her about Tom. She just needed to know the simple facts.

I wrote: "M'am: Inmate Andrews is deceased. I know you spared his life; however, his overall acts could not be accepted. His soul was black and his heart just as cold. He and his kind will not bother you again. I hope this will bring closer to you or anyone else this man destroyed." I didn't want to disclose who I was, so I signed it with just a D.

I think after I deliver the note, I'll drive back down to San Quentin. There are still people who need legal help and more to save. I owe that to Tom and as a lawman, I owed it to myself.

10


End file.
